


My existence is so hot that I wanna intercourse myself

by SoWrapYourArmsAroundMe



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Ishimaru Kiyotaka as Ishida | Kiyondo, M/M, Masturbation, Narcissism, Selfcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:41:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29239260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoWrapYourArmsAroundMe/pseuds/SoWrapYourArmsAroundMe
Summary: Kiyotaka fell in love with himself.
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Ishimaru Kiyotaka
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	My existence is so hot that I wanna intercourse myself

Perhaps he finally gotten crazy? Or does this loneliness is killing him slowly? 

Kiyotaka Ishimaru laid on his bed, he saw the reflection of him over and over again, playing on his eyes. He's so stunning, he muttered. Not being able to know his name was quite a problem too. That new image of him with his blazing hot fire red eyes and white pure hair, and that strong aggressive tone and that soul buried in his soul, Taka breathed at the sensation and illustration of Kiyondo. 

Kiyondo? Taka snaps to reality as soon his mind randomly generating idea, signalling it to himself. Is his other persona are still conscious in him? He don't know either. He closed his eyes, trying to forget and maybe just off to sleep. Who knows after he sleeps, his other persona will just wake up and continuing the storyline which making a lot of sense. 

But that image, where he slowly become conscious. He was infront of mirror, he saw the vision and his other persona face completely and thats where it becomes weird. Taka flinched, all the questions are coming to his mind. Is he starting to get weird? Is his feeling for his dead best friend are all confusion and a choice? Is his interest are getting fricked up by his unstable mind? What's gotten inside him? Why is he like this? 

Sweat dripping off his forehead as he slowly open his eyes, unable to sleep. As image of Kiyondo flashed to his eyes, he squint his eyes again, moving sideways and covering himself with blanket, trying to forget his aching and throbbing feeling toward himself.

"Nnh.... Nghh... "Taka cheeks start to heat up and hot heavy pants are coming out of his dry mouth, he look down and see himself getting excited over the face of himself, that cocky grin and his intense eyes. The way his hair jolt and the warmth of the souls. 

He missed him so much. 

And seeing his soul shine through his new self eyes melt him, making his knees weak, and his whole body disabled by that feeling, that strong fire in his soul, his very heart. 

"Nnh... Nnnhah... Ah... "Taka touched his erection, he knew this is very wrong but his hand and his arm... It seems they move on their own... Or so Taka thought. Taka swallows his own saliva, pride and shame. 

With regret and tears in corner of his eyes, he move his dirty hand slowly, gripping his erection. He whimpered as he feel his legs flinched in every grip, and move. He paused, and took a breath, it was hard to do it himself, he couldn't control his legs and hands, both moves as that sensitive and sweet painful feeling transform to his nerves and vessels, making him feel weak, feel weak by his own touch. 

Taka closed his eyes and in that moment, he saw that face, Kiyondo with that cocky grin on his face. Taka moved his hand as his other hand travelling from his thigh to his chest, following the rhythm and movement of animation in Taka imagination. 

Taka moaned as he pinched his own nipple, Kiyondo in his imagination smirked while unable to speak, Taka was a bit dissapointed of how he can't hear his voice clearly due to lack of voice memory. He couldn't even memorize his own voice, his Kiyondo voice. 

Kiyondo fingers is pinching and twisting his nipple as his hands move faster on his sloppy precum dick. Taka stares into that red blazing eyes and whimpers helplessly under his own touch, Kiyondo smiled and stare back to Taka eyes, as if both of them are in love.. In love? Even though Kiyondo is Kiyotaka himself and Kiyondo is still Kiyotaka, both are the same person but Taka felt there's love, spark between himself and his alter ego. 

"I.. Ishi... Ishida... "Taka breathed between words, panting and his hand starts moving faster and his sweat is dripping on his skin, everything feels warm and hot. Taka gritted his teeth, as he feels like he could explode at any seconds or even right now, it's too late to stop right now. His hand couldn't stop, his dick are begging to be held tightly and to release the sweet seed inside. 

"...uhn... Uhn..L..Love.. Y..You... "Taka shut his eyes tightly as sillhoute of Kiyondo blacks out, Taka groaned as he finally released his juice, his own dirt, filth or even a shameful erotic outcome. Its covering his palm, his stomach and chest. He open his eyes, ah... Afterall he couldn't never feel Kiyondo touch... He is Kiyondo... He's aware of that. He wished Kiyondo was another person too but he realized that will just mess up the storyline. 

He sat up and sob. Do he really love Kiyondo or he was just confused? Some of his own flith start to dry on his skin, even some start to drip, he cannot care anymore. Regret and guilt start to conquer his mind, questions in his head start attacking his emotion, his tears flows non-stop, as views started to blur in his eyes. 

He pulled his blanket up, wore back his boxers and laying there, panting, exhausted. Both of his physical and mind are exhausted and tired. The pain keep making Taka's mind and body feel numb. He was just lonely right? Taka could never be sure. Even I couldn't be confident on my answer. 

He closes his eyes, tears drying up as he sleeps to his own shame and guilt, in his own dirt, but the bed felt... Felt safe. Taka relaxed and falling deeper to sleep. 

Maybe he will sleeps like forever and all the problems will dissapear for a moment, maybe... 

....

Kiyondo sprung out from his bed, wide awake as he was reminded to attend an anonymous meet up. He stood up and look over his body, dried scrapes of filth glued on his body and he was hella confused. 

"What the hell did I do yesterday? "

**Author's Note:**

> I also think selfcest is hot


End file.
